


In Hushed Whispers

by elvhenmirrors (coryphenis)



Series: Bran Trevelyan of Ostwick, Inquisitor [AU] [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ferelden, Haven (mentioned), Mage Rebellion, Rebel Mages, Redcliffe, Redcliffe Village, Val Royeaux (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryphenis/pseuds/elvhenmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bran gets her first taste of what life under the mysterious 'Elder One' would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
